


I'm Gonna Be

by JustCallMeHermione



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeHermione/pseuds/JustCallMeHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is prone to word vomit. He just can't help it sometimes. He suppresses all of his thoughts and feelings and every once in a while they just come spilling out. This is what happens one night when he's with Toph, trying to be a good friend and helping her out with Lin. Rated T for suggestive thoughts and actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be

A/N: So I want to write a multi-chapter Tokka piece. This isn’t it. This is more like practice. I’ve only ever written Linzin fan fiction, and really nothing else. I would love to branch out some more, so here we go. A little Tokka one-shot. Please leave reviews: they’ll help me out a lot so I can see what I’m doing right and what I’m doing wrong. I am like really asking you to be judgey for this piece.

 

Title: I’m Gonna Be

 

“She’s beautiful,” Sokka said, peering down at the pale little baby sleeping quietly in the cradle.

“Well duh, she looks like me!” Toph joked. Sokka chuckled at this.

“Don’t you ever get sick of blind jokes?” he asked.

“Not when I make them,” Toph stood her ground.

“Whatever you say,” Sokka said, easing into a chair across from the one Toph was sitting in.

“So what do I owe the pleasure of Councilman Sokka gracing me with his presence?” Toph wondered aloud. Sokka blushed. Thank the Spirits she’s blind, he thought to himself. I’d never hear the end of it if she could see how my body reacts to her. He knew what he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell Toph how much he loved her. How much she meant to him. How oh so badly he wanted to be with her, to have children with her. But he swallowed these thoughts. Toph had made it clear that after what happened with the man who fathered Lin, she was done with men for a little while.

Instead, he chose to respond, “Oh, well, you know. I thought I should see how you and the baby were doing. Wanted to see if you needed me to do anything…” He stopped, seeing the anger starting to rise in the earthbender. He stumbled with his words, “I mean, I know you can take care of yourself and all that. You aren’t helpless, I know that. Please don’t get mad. I just know that sometimes people need a break from their children. I mean I’ve watched Bumi and Kya before, even for just an hour or two, so they could be alone and stuff…” he trailed off. He knew he was just rambling now.

After a long moment of silence, Toph spoke, “Thanks for the offer, Meathead. I’ll take you up on it sometime. Spirits know I could use a break every once in a while.”

“Well, I’m always here for you,” Sokka agreed, feeling a sense of relief wash over him.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” she asked.

“Well, there’s a council meeting at 2, but when that’s done, I’ve got nothing,” he explained.

“Perfect. Come over after it and you can help me with a few things around here,” she told him.

“Will do,” he agreed. Just then, Lin started wriggling in the cradle. Sokka looked over at her, waiting with baited breath for a wail that would come out of the little girl’s mouth any minute now.

As if on queue, Lin let out a little high pitched cry, Toph immediately jumped up and grabbed her from the cradle.

“Shh, it’s okay,” she cooed to the baby in her arms, “Momma’s here. Tell her what you need little badgermole.” Sokka sat in awed silence. He had never seen Toph so loving to any living creature on the planet. He sighed as he watched Toph coddle her baby. He loved this side of her, a side he was sure not many were privy to.

“I think she’s hungry,” Toph said aloud.

“Oh, well, uhm, I’ll just leave you two then,” Sokka said, another blush coming to his face. He stood and walked towards the front door. Toph stood and followed him.

“Good bye Toph, I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Goodnight, Meathead. See you around.”

Sokka closed the large, ornate door behind him. He heard a soft click of Toph locking it behind him. He sighed heavily again. If only she knew… he thought to himself, How much I pine over her, how much I wish to spend the night, wake up next to her, be a father for her new baby. His hopes and aspirations of a relationship with Toph painted vivid daydreams in his mind’s eye. He had a long walk back to his apartment in the city. These thoughts and ambitions would do a fine job keeping him company.

 

…

 

Sokka arrived at Toph’s estate as the sun was setting. The meeting had really taken a toll on him. Everyone there was too interested in politics and could care less about the people they were supposed to guide. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle a fussy infant. He hoped to Tui and La that Lin was easygoing. He walked up the stone steps to the front door and was about to knock when the door was flung open.

“Meathead!” Toph gasped, “I’m so glad you’re here!” Toph grabbed him tightly into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, instinctively rubbing her back to try and sooth her. Sokka thought he heard muffled wails coming from somewhere inside the house.

“Toph,” he hesitated, “Is everything okay?” The wailing began to get louder and louder.

Toph shook her head and buried it in Sokka’s chest. “No,” she mumbled into him. Sokka couldn’t believe this was happening. He had always wanted to be the one Toph sought for support. He felt terrible that she was like this though. His heart both leapt and cracked a little from the overwhelming joy he felt from holding Toph, while he felt bad because he was almost sure she was beginning to cry a little, since his front now felt damp.

“Toph,” he prodded, “What’s the matter?” Just then, a dark skinned girl with long black hair, held back in a neat plait appeared holding a wailing Lin.

“Mistress Toph,” the girl spoke, “I don’t know what to do. She won’t stop.” Toph just buried her head deeper into Sokka, who stood still, not sure what to do.

“Please Miss Toph,” the girl pleaded, “I--I would just like to go home before it gets dark out.” Toph wiped her face on Sokka’s shirt before turning around.

“Gimme her,” she commanded.

“Thank you, Master Toph,” she sighed with relief. With small bow the girl grabbed a bag that was sitting by the door and quickly brushed past Sokka and almost ran down the walkway to the street. Lin still laid i Toph’s arms, crying, her face very red and very wet.

“Come in,” Toph mumbled through gritted teeth. Sokka followed her and shut the door behind him. Once the door was shut and he turned around, Lin was thrust into his arms.

“Take her!” Toph bellowed, “I can’t handle her anymore! After you left last night she wouldn’t stop crying! And when I came home, Drishti said she couldn’t get her to stop crying all day.” Sokka stared blankly between the two crying Beifongs. His heart cracked some more seeing the two of them like this. He absentmindedly began to bounce on his feet, trying to soothe Lin. She still cried.

“I’m on the last straw with her,” Toph continued her rant, walking towards the living room. Sokka followed, swaying with each step, trying to rock Lin into quiet. Toph began to bend her armor off as they walked, leaving it haphazardly scattered throughout the house.

“She just keeps crying!” Toph explained further, “Drishti and I tried everything. We’ve fed her, changed her diaper, put her in her crib, rocked her, washed her, everything! I don’t know what to do! Sokka, please help!”

“I’m trying,” he whispered, staring intensely at the baby in his arms. He whispered to her, “What’s wrong, Linny? Why won’t you behave for your mommy? You know it’s rude to disrespect your elders’ wishes, don’t you?” As he spoke to her, the little girl’s wails began to subside. Her soft green eyes stared up at him in awe. She hung on every word he said, keeping quiet so as not to miss a single thing.

“Sokka?” Toph questioned, “What are you doing? How’d you get her to stop?”

“Shh,” Sokka murmured to the both of them, seeing Lin’s face began to contort in order to let out another wail.

He continued talking to Lin, “Everything is okay. I promise. No one is hurting you. You are fine, Linny. Just take deep breaths and relax.” Lin still stared up at him.

“That’s a good girl,” he whispered, “This is how you should behave all the time for your momma. She works really hard protecting this great city. After a long day she needs to come home and be able to enjoy her time with you.” He continued to gently rock her and speak softly to her. The little girl was mesmerized. Her eyelids soon began to droop, and she eventually drifted to sleep listening to Sokka’s soothing tones. Once the baby was asleep, Sokka looked up and notice that Toph had left the room. He began to wander through the estate, trying to locate Lin’s crib and Toph.

After walking down a hallway in the back, he found Lin’s nursery. It was small for being in a house that was so big. It held her crib in the center, a changing table and dresser on the left, two large windows across from the door and not much else. There was a door on the right that was slightly ajar. He laid Lin gently in the crib, not wanting to disturb the baby and wake her up. The sun was almost completely set, the sky turning a dark gray color.

Sokka turned to the open door. He quietly stepped up to it and peered inside. In the room was a large bed, the headboard made of stone, green silk sheets haphazardly thrown on the bed. There was also a mound on it, gently moving up and down. Sokka crept closer and notice that the form was a snoozing Toph. He smiled down at her. He had managed to calm both Beifong women down and allowed them both to get some much needed sleep. They both were absolutely stunning, even in deep sleep. He could stand at the foot of Toph’s bed and stare at her, as creepy as that sounds. I wish I could curl up next to her… Sokka began to daydream about living with Toph again. He quickly shook his head though. He was here to help Toph, as a friend. He quietly backed out of the room, closing the door and left the ladies to sleep.

He back tracked his way through the house to get to work. He began by picking up Toph’s armor. He collected it and laid it gently in a pile in the living room. He rummaged through cabinets and drawers and closets until he found all the supplies he needed. He returned to the living room with several towels, some polish, and a large glass of ale. He sat down on the floor and got to work, polishing her uniform and relaxing with the sweet relief of alcohol.

Once the armor was finished he laid the armor in the front closet and cleaned up the mess of dirty towels and spilled polish that he made. He then went to the kitchen, discarding the rotting food from the cabinets, sweeping the floor, the whole nine yards. It was then that his stomach  began to rumble. He decided he would make dinner for himself and Toph, assuming she’d wake up soon and be famished after a long day. He collected pots and pans and ingredients from the cabinets and drawers and set to work. He chopped vegetables, boiled rice, and cooked some meat. He added lots of spices, giving his stir fry a nice kick. He set the small table that sat in the kitchen with bowls and cups and utensils for two. He was finishing it all up when he felt arms slowly wrap around his waist. He stiffened at first, taken off guard by the other presence, but quickly melted into the touch, realizing his day dreams were finally coming to fruition.

“Thank you,” she murmured into his back. He smiled broadly.

“I told you, I’m here for you whenever for whatever.” She let go of his waist and let him turn around. He brought the skillet to the table and set it between the two places.

“It smells pretty good, Meathead,” Toph complimented, sitting at one of the chairs.

“Well, being the wild bachelor that I am, I had to learn how to cook for myself. I come up with some pretty good concoctions every now and then,” he boasted.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll keep you around then,” she teased, “Thanks again.”

“It was my pleasure,” he smiled, “Now, enough pleasantries. I’m starving!” He piled a big heap of rice and his meat-vegetable medley on top and began to shovel piles of it into his mouth. Toph filled her plate as well. She hesitated at first, not so sure about the tribesman’s cooking skills. She gave it a little sniff. It did smell rather good and she too was starving. She took a small bite and savored the flavor. It was the perfect amount of spicy to wake up her taste buds. She too eagerly began to shovel the food into her mouth, forgetting all rules of etiquette her mother tried to shove down her throat for all those years.

“This is delicious,” she said between mouthfuls. He smiled at her.

“Told you so.” The two sat in amicable silence for the rest of the meal, savoring the flavor and the company. The two finished all the food, not even leaving a crumb. They both cleared the table and Toph had began to wash the dishes. Sokka tried to protest, but she insisted. Afterall, this was her house, he was the guest, not her. He settled for drying them off and returning them to their proper places. They went to the living room and sat on the couch next to one another.

“Thanks again, Meathead,” Toph said when they were done cleaning up. “I owe you.”

Sokka shook his head, “Silly Toph, I offered to help you. Think nothing of it. Honestly, I was starving myself and would have eaten that all and not left you anything.”

She laughed, “Yeah I’m sure you would have. Your stomach is a lot bigger than your ears.”

“Hey!” he feigned being hurt, “That’s not very nice to say to someone who just cleaned up after you and cooked you dinner!”

“I think you are forgetting who you are talking to. I am Toph, Master Earthbender, creator of Metalbending, Chief of the finest police force history has ever seen! All shall bow to the Mighty Toph Beifong.”

“Yeah yeah,” Sokka brushed her off, “Everyone knows you’re so great.”

“And don’t you forget it!” She emphasized by hitting him in the shoulder. Night had fully come now, the moon and stars blocked by big rain clouds that were about to burst at any second.

Sokka spoke this fact, “It looks like there’s gonna be a storm tonight.”

“Oh joy,” Toph remarked sullenly.

“What?” he inquired.

“Lin isn’t a huge fan of thunder. Looks like I’m in for another sleepless night,” she explained.

“Oh,” was all Sokka could muster. He wanted to help Toph more. He wanted to be there for her always. He wished he could just tell he how he feels. It absolutely kills him to see her struggle with this whole motherhood thing. He knew she was strong, but even stones can crack and become withered. He vowed to tell her soon. He just had to wait for the right moment.

“I guess it’s a good thing you were here and let us both get some shut eye,” she reasoned. Sokka just sat there silent, staring at her. Her hair had fallen out of its usual up do during her nap. She had on a thin white tank top that showed off her muscled and torn ams along with her ladylike curves she always tried to hide under baggy, unshapely clothes. She was beautiful. He wished she could see that.I wish for a lot of things that won’t happen, don’t I?

Toph sighed. “Well,” she said, not really going anywhere with her statement.

“Well,” Sokka replied, trying to shove his feelings down his throat so they wouldn’t spill out like his thoughts usually did.

“I really can’t thank you enough Sokka,” she leaned towards him, placing her hand on his leg, “Maybe I should let you live here as my live in nanny/maid/cook. Spirits know you’d do better than Drishti. She’s a great girl, don’t get me wrong. She’s just a bit inexperienced and can’t always handle everything..” Toph explained. Sokka just stared at the hand that she had placed on his leg. Toph had never done anything like that with anyone else. He knew that what they had was something special. Toph had always turned to Sokka first for most things. He had never really noticed until after he and Suki were over. Thinking back, he probably missed a lot of signs that were now becoming clearer. He just hope that things hadn’t changed for her.

“Maybe you should go, before it starts to rain,” she sighed, knowing she couldn’t keep him to herself forever. She stood up to walk him to the door, but was stopped. Sokka had grabbed her by the hand and whispered her name.

“What is it?” she wondered aloud, not able to see the inward struggle he was having that had been so clear on his face.

“Toph,” he said again, this time a bit louder.

“What?” she pressed, turning to look at him, not yanking her hand away. That was it. That was the sign that Sokka needed. She didn’t drop his hand, oh spirits! It had to be a sign that she would still  be open to this.

And he let it all fall out, all of his feelings, all of his held back emotions and dreams. Everything that he had suppressed for so long came spilling out like the rain that now pelted the roof above them.

He confessed, “I want to be here with you, always. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I know I should have told you a lot sooner, but it always seemed like there was some sort of obstacle, whether real or just made up in my mind that had stopped me from telling you how I really feel,” tears were now forming in both pairs of eyes. He continued, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything, including boomerang and space sword. You are the earth beneath my feet. I think about you relentlessly. I imagine these scenarios, sometimes they’re far out there, but I think of all the things we could do together, things I want to do with you. I want to get so drunk with you that we wake up not remembering anything from the night before. I want to come home to you and to Lin and know that I don’t have to be alone ever again. I would walk thousands of miles, follow you till the end of the earth. I would do absolutely everything in my power to make you mine.” There it was. Sokka’s word vomit, all over Toph and her living room. He didn’t hold back. Tears were flowing out of his eyes, he was both ecstatic that he could share this with her and yet frightened at what she might say, what might happen now that he laid this all out in front of her. He felt as vulnerable as a criminal, laying his head on a chopping block. Toph was the swordsman that held his life in her hands. He blinked the tears away so he could look up at her clearly. Her cloudy eyes were staring blankly in his direction, her hand held tightly in his still. A tear was flowing down the side of her face. Before it was able to drip off her face and crash to the floor, she had pulled the warrior up with all her strength, wrapped herself around him, and kissed him deeply. He held her up, so she could reach his lips. The two embraced for a while, making up for all the lost time.

When Toph finally pulled away, she wiped her face then punched Sokka hard on the shoulder, showing no emotion in her face.

The smile was wiped from his face as a painful expression covered his face, she was small, but the earthbender was very strong. “Ow! Whatcha do that for?” he exclaimed.

She smiled a devilish smile, “That’s for waiting to tell me all this.” She paused and hit him again in the same spot, “And it’s how I show affection, remember?” Her grin grew wider. She chuckled and so did Sokka.

“Come here,” he said, grabbing her and pulling her up, her feet dangling off the ground.

“Hey! Now I can’t see you!” she protested.

“You don’t need to see me. Just feel me,” he quieted her, placing his lips gently over hers. He began walking in the direction of the bedroom. She allowed him to carry her like a tiny doll. After all, it wasn’t everyday that your dreams finally came true.

Sokka made it all the way to her bed, laid her down it, climbed on top of her, then BOOM! A loud thunderclap rang out in the silence. A wail from the next room over began as Lin was abruptly awoken by a noise she loathed. Sokka groaned. Toph threw her head back and laughed.

“Looks like we’ll have to wait just a bit longer,” she quipped, placing a kiss on his lips before wriggling out from underneath him to comfort her infant daughter.

...

Sokka went and stood in the doorway between the two rooms. He watched Toph pick Lin adoringly up out of her crib. Her motherly instincts began to kick in and she tried a variety of methods to soothe the agitated baby. Sokka smiled to himself. He hoped now that the Beifong women would welcome him to their home so he could be privy to precious moments such as this one.

 

A/N: Well there you have it. My first real attempt at Tokka. I suppose this is my headcannon. I don’t know though. I can see a lot of different paths that their relationship could take. One thing I definitely believe though is that Toph lived in a rather lavish mansion near the mountains on the edge of RC. Her mother and father had insisted on building it once they heard of her pregnancy. They also thought it was a much better place for them to visit her. Anyway, please leave reviews and let me know what you think. I will try to branch out some more as I get feedback. Happy reading!!

 

 


End file.
